


Живи. Дерзай. Достигай!

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, WTF Combat 2016, irizka2, Юмор, драма, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор: irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237) Беты (редакторы): Littledog (https://ficbook.net/authors/1365510) Фэндом: Ориджиналы Рейтинг: PG-13 Жанры: Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Драма, ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Нецензурная лексикаРазмер: Мини, 12 страницОписание: Из серии ДНТ. Молодой парень, придя навестить друга в больнице встречает своего истинного. Проблема только в том, что истинному далеко за семьдесят у него своя жизнь и мальчишка ему не нужен.(отклонение от заявки, все наоборот). ХЭ (наверно)Посвящение:Стангам.  Написано для WTF Omegaverse AU 2016 Примечания автора: История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих"Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmИстория происходит в будущем, все события выдуманные, армейские байки собраны с друзейЭрки в свои 73+ https://vk.com/photo-67747668_404422032По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/245390"Молодой альфа встречает совего истинного омегу, которому за 70 лет"





	

Тот возвращается к первичному истоку,  
Кто в вечность устремлен от преходящих дней.  
Горит огонь в очах у молодых людей,  
Но льется ровный свет из старческого ока.   
В.Гюго "Спящий Вооз"

  
  
Тик-так, тик-так. Время бессмысленно уплывало в пустоту. Альфа застывшим взглядом смотрел на бледно-голубую стену с нечёткими разводами у плинтуса и думал о своей бессмысленной горемычной жизни.  
  
Йонас Холес, девятнадцати лет отроду, студент медицинского отделения Бергенского университета, через три года с выпуском 2074 станет фельдшером, а пока неплохой защитник юношеской лиги в Ферьестанд. Влюблённый по уши, а может даже глубже, в своего однокурсника Мортена Аска – омегу девятнадцати лет с неземными глазами и холодным норвежским сердцем. Сегодня Йонас приехал к нему в больницу, где Мортен оказался после очередной молодёжной пьянки. Напившись, они с друзьями устроили соревнования – вероятно в глупости, – и Мортен по случайности, а может из-за невысокого интеллекта свалился с третьего этажа. Хорошо, что малолетнему алкоголику свезло, и он не сломал себе ни позвоночник, ни пустую черепушку.  
  
Однако в интенсиве Мортен валялся уже второй день. Йонас его навещал. И не только потому, что чувствовал вину за происшедшее: ведь на той вечеринке он тоже сильно напился с горя, от своей неразделённой любви. А потому пропустил и само падение, да и начало глупого спора. Ведь мог за Мортеном последить, позаботиться или хотя бы поймать его в полёте... По крайней мере, Йонас был уверен, что у него бы это получилось, не будь он так несчастен и пьян.  
  
Мортен после операции на него лишь мельком взглянул, поблагодарил за цветы и конфеты и попросил оставить одного. Наверно, стеснялся гематом на прекрасном личике. Но Йонаса это задело за живое, и он сидел в приёмной, сложив руки на коленях, и жалел себя и свою несчастную разрушенную этой страстью жизнь.  
  
Мимо сновали медбратья, врачи и посетители, прохрамывали больные, и отчаливали выздоровевшие. Мимо пробегало время. Оно неслось прочь, не останавливаясь и не собираясь напоминать, что девятнадцать – это только начало, возможно, не самый первый шаг, но далеко не последний. Мимо проскользнула жизнь, а Йонас лишь лениво хлопнул глазами.  
  
Его ничего не трогало в этом мире, но вот возмущённый крик, а за ним заливистый смех привлёк внимание. Йонас повернул голову, заглядывая в одну из соседних палат, приподнял пятую точку, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, а потом встал и направился в комнату, так и не поняв, что же его так сильно туда повлекло.  
  
Медбрат – совсем молоденький омега со светлыми волосами, цвета цыплячьего пуха, стараясь пристроить пакетик с донорской кровью у изголовья пациента, ругался, отбивался и чуть не плакал. В то время как лежащий на постели пожилой мужчина хохотал, хватаясь за живот. Альфа (а это вероятнее всего был альфа) выглядел лет на семьдесят, но был ещё крепок, и задорная улыбка делала его похожим на шкодливого мальчишку. На широких плечах и бицепсах красовались военные татуировки, на груди виднелась пара шрамов, а седые волосы были стрижены под бандитский ёжик.  
  
— Может вам помочь? — неуверенно спросил Йонас, почему-то пожалев симпатичного юношу, которому явно доставалось от забавлявшегося старика.  
  
— Уже справился, — не удержав эмоции, выкрикнул омега, а после снова повернулся к старику. — У вас сепсис, господин Эрки Станг. Одной ногой, считай, в могиле, а вы потешаетесь и руки распускаете!  
  
Пациент снова хохотнул, явно не соглашаясь с диагнозом, и вновь приложился своей огромной ладонью по мягкому месту медбрата.  
  
— Я на вас жалобу напишу! Вас в нашу больницу больше не возьмут! — возмущённо взвизгнул омега и выскочил за дверь, оставляя Йонаса наедине со стариком.  
  
Йонас проводил медбрата кивком головы и подошёл к пациенту ближе. Хотя господин Эрки Станг и пытался выглядеть бодрым, кожа у него была бледная, белки покраснели, а щёки пылали неровным румянцем из-за жара. Мужчина вскинул взгляд, и Йонас замер от того, как пронзительно и ярко блеснули старческие глаза – словно в душу заглянул.  
  
Борясь с подступившим оцепенением, Йонас глубоко вдохнул. В нос сразу ударил навязчивый запах лекарств, въедливый аромат серы и чего-то ещё. До боли знакомого, почти как детские приятные воспоминания. Йонас вдохнул глубже запах своей истинной пары, чуть не теряя сознание от накатившего счастья и осознания своей удачи, и выскочил в коридор вслед за сбежавшим медбратом. Тот далеко не ушёл – стоял рядом с палатой и вносил запись в электронное табло для лечащего врача.  
  
— Простите! — всё ещё сияя улыбкой, окликнул Йонас, но тут же радость сползла с его лица, сменившись разочарованием: запах у юноши был совсем чужой и казался холодным и неинтересным после аромата, который витал в палате. Стоящий рядом омега посмотрел на него удивлённо, похлопал густыми накрашенными ресницами и вежливо спросил:  
  
— Чем могу помочь?  
  
— Этот пациент, — выдавил Йонас, махнув одеревеневшей рукой в сторону палаты, — что с ним произошло, приходил ли к нему кто-то ещё? Недавно...  
  
— Данные о пациентах не разглашаются... — омега расстроенно потупил взгляд, явно желая помочь внимательному посетителю, но не зная, как обойти строгие правила.  
  
— Я на врача учусь, можно подробности не говорить, просто я перекинулся парой слов с господином... Эрки, — успел вспомнить его имя Йонас, — и меня заинтересовали детали. А мы как раз сейчас проходим заражение крови.  
  
Медбрат тут же улыбнулся, кивнув с пониманием. Бросил взгляд через плечо, проверяя, нет ли рядом старших, а потом, прикрывая халатом, показал записи на планшете.  
  
— Он у нас второй день. Раздражает всех, спасу нет, — пожаловался парень. — Воспаление не сильное, гнойные образования промыли и удалили. Могло вообще всё обойтись парой уколов, но этот великовозрастный нахал сидел дома, пока не упал с температурой под сорок. Так что теперь ещё и сердце ему приходится латать, набегался с жаром, и тахикардия началась.  
  
— И как? Сможете вылечить? — Йонас прошёлся глазами по заумным терминам, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то из проходимого курса, но ничего, кроме списка антибиотиков и процедур, понять не смог.  
  
— Будет продолжать в том же духе – точно умрёт! — раздражённо бросил явно обиженный на приставучего Эрки омега, а Йонасу стало невыносимо жалко весёлого и сварливого старика.  
  
Извинившись перед загоревшимся поболтать медбратом, Йонас вернулся в палату, сел рядом с пациентом, который уткнулся носом в газету и снова втянул в себя смесь больничных запахов и аромат своей истинной пары: тёплый, зовущий, тревожащий сердце и ещё сильнее разум. За ним прятался другой – какой-то неприятный, или скорее тяжёлый – запах старости и усталости. А может подступающей смерти.  
  
— Чего пришёл? — скосил на него глаз старик.  
  
Йонас запнулся, не зная как спросить, втянул носом яркий омежий аромат сердитого старика и опустил голову, внезапно сталкиваясь с суровой реальностью. Во врачебных записях он заметил, что Эрки старше, чем выглядит. Но, несмотря на возраст – пах как подросток. Пожилой, серьёзный омега – а Йонас, совсем ещё юный... Так не хотелось верить в то, что этот седой здоровяк в наколках и со шрамами – его омега. Представилось, что в молодости Эрки наверняка был брутальным детиной с бритым черепом и злобной перекошенной мордой. Собственно, она у него и сейчас была страшная, да к тому же сморщенная от старости и серая от болезни.  
  
— Вы – омега? — зачем-то уточнил Йонас.  
  
Эрки хохотнул, сел на своей лежанке, посмотрел ему в глаза, и прищурился. Радужки у омеги были по-старчески светлыми. Из-за морщин лицо пожилого мужчины казалось беспомощным, но широкий подбородок делал его опасным и сердитым.  
  
— А ты – альфа? — голос прозвучал с раздражающей смешинкой.  
  
Эрки над ним потешался.  
  
— Обычно... омеги в вашем возрасте...  
  
— А какой у меня возраст? — голос у Эрки стал ещё веселее.  
  
— Почтенный, — надувшись, сказал Йонас и ненадолго замолк.  
  
— Тебя как звать, парень? — убрал свою газету Эрки и сел поудобнее, поправляя катетер для переливания крови и прикрывая шрамы на груди.  
  
— Йонас Холес, учусь на фельдшера, девятнадцать лет! — отчеканил он, как на допросе.  
  
— Родители, братья, дружок есть?  
  
— Отец – младший инженер в кораблестроительной компании. Папа дома занимается с детьми, есть ещё два брата. Дружок... то есть омега... ну, в общем, нет, — Йонас почему-то смутился, вспомнив о Мортене.  
  
На его заявление Эрки презрительно ухмыльнулся, и Йонаса прорвало. Он стал рассказывать о поступлении, о том, как трудно было получить стипендию, как встретил впервые Мортена и даже набрался храбрости пригласить на свидание. Выплеснул с негодованием историю о том, как сходили они в кино, поужинали в ресторане и распрощались на пороге квартиры Мортена, потому что омега посчитал Йонаса слишком... мягкотелым. Йонас себя таким не считал, он вообще был уверен, что омегам нравится, и что Мортен просто дурак, который ничего в этой жизни не понимает!  
  
— Но ты всё равно тут под дверью у него сидел и надеялся, что он в твои распростёртые объятия бросится, — закончил со смешком Эрки.  
  
— Да откуда тебе знать-то, — фыркнул Йонас, — ты представить себе не можешь, как трудно с омегами справляться... — альфа не заметил сам, как перешёл «на ты», но Эрки вёл себя с ним, как с равным, и открывать ему и душу, и свои наболевшие переживания было очень просто.  
  
— Я с омегой всю жизнь прожил, — усмехнулся Эрки и вальяжно закинул свободную от капельницы руку за голову. — Мой омега – красавчик, в молодости моделью работал, а сейчас сладенький и ладненький. И не скажешь, что правнуков толпа.  
  
Эрки рассмеялся, а Йонас почему-то от такого описания незнакомого старичка покраснел.  
  
— Если ты омега, как ты с омегой жил-то? Ты... это... гей?  
  
Старик снова рассмеялся, и смех его, почти юношеский, был таким заразительным, задорным, что Йонас смущённо улыбнулся и как скромник девственник глаза в пол опустил.  
  
— Гей – не гей. Это всё – как душа ляжет. А к моему Нели у меня всё лежало. И стояло. Да и до сих пор стоит, — добавил дедок, вгоняя Йонаса ещё сильнее в краску. — Мы в школе познакомились, понравились друг другу, слово за слово, пошли поцелуи, а потом я его на руках в отель отнёс и провёл с ним свою первую ночь любви. Это было как открытие, парень. Когда любишь и знаешь, что тебя любят, то уже неважно сверху ты, или снизу, альфа с тобой или омега – главное, чтобы по-настоящему всё было. Ну и потом мы с альфой, с Хуго Стангом, на двоих стали встречаться, так что он нам прикрытие обеспечил и детей наделал. Всё как у людей, и никто не придерётся, — Эрки хитро подмигнул и продолжил. — Это сейчас общество терпимее стало, а тогда о таком вслух не говорили. Брак нам заключить было нельзя, лет до сорока мыкались, как сожители, хоть и дети были, и внуки пошли. А потом в Голландии смогли пожениться. На троих семью поделили. Теперь у меня фамилия моего альфы, так же как у моего омеги.  
  
— Здорово, — Йонас подсел ближе, почему-то воодушевлённый чужой историей любви. — А альфа как на это смотрит?  
  
— На что? — глаза у Эрки хитро блеснули, и он задорно вскинул брови. — Ебёт двоих и доволен. А ты бы отказался?  
  
Йонас чуть со стула не свалился от такого вопроса, покраснел ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно, пальцы заломил и глаза закатил.  
  
— Это как-то странно. Ну и наверно здорово, — чуть помешкав, ответил он. — Но ведь и сложно. Вечно как по краю с этими омегами...  
  
— Я, пока молодой был, с ними почти не жил, так что край у Хуго был только один – Нели. А Нели – порядочный и сговорчивый, нашего альфу поддерживал, как мог, и детишек растил.  
  
— А ты где был?  
  
— Служил. Двенадцать лет по горячим точкам. Отучился в военном училище, сразу в армию, а потом контракты. Семью видел лишь в отпусках. Писал, конечно, когда мог, гостинцы слал и денег тоже. Но главное, что они меня в трудную минуту поддерживали. Ради них выживал и домой возвращался. Теперь всё это кажется глупостью и забавляет, а тогда страшно было.  
  
— Страшно? — почему-то удивился Йонас. — Ты не похож на тех, кто боится.  
  
— Я что – не человек что ли? — Эрки снова хохотнул. — Могу рассказать, как последний раз испугался до усрачки. Мне тогда уже почти тридцать было, и я себя профи считал. Со свояком – Питером, и ещё двумя солдатиками пошли в разведку, искать военный лагерь у устья Хабура. И трясло наших солдатиков так, что пальцы в скобу спускового крючка не попадали. У свояка была марихуана, целый мешок у кого-то конфисковал, ну мы и стали её крутить. Каждый, наверно, по грамму дунул, тогда и двинулись в разведку. Доползли до точки, засели, решили ещё курнуть. Ну, чтобы ноги не тряслись. Расположились, закрутили, затянулись, тогда и заметили, что один из наших прямо на мину присел. Паники уже никакой, только уверенность и понимание, что всё в этой жизни – глупости. Петер достал мешок и давай в него земли местной сыпать – а вокруг поля и один навоз лежал – решили тельце солдатика заменить. Я вокруг парня всё лишнее сгрёб, чтобы удобно было бежать. А над нами, на холмике, под которым мы ковырялись, как раз противники собрались. Наше копошение заметили, струхнули. А мы их и не увидели вообще, хоть в упор смотрели. Тем временем свояк с мешком закончил, мы всё обговорили, словесно отработали, ну и сдёрнули мальца с мины. Петер мешок кинул, его, конечно, рвануло, мне осколком голень задело, неудачнику нашему задницу прошило, а противники, так и не поняли, что произошло, потому что в них этим мешком с навозом выстрелило. Они со страху кричать и палить начали, а мы бежать и орать. С перепугу даже не заметили раны, сквозь поля, сквозь болота ломились напролом, пока до своей базы не добрались. Ну, в общем итоге, их лагерь себя выстрелами и ором выдал, мы их взяли, но я в этом уже не участвовал – в больничке отлёживался.  
  
Йонас усмехнулся, а Эрки перевёл дыхание, и снова заговорил:  
  
— А вот ещё история: когда в Канаде освободительные войны были, мы чисто для массы ходили, почти никаких военных действий, только разведка и патрули. Вот я в один из таких патрулей с дикого бодуна с совсем юным желторотиком отправился. Решили найти чем похмелиться. Добрались до ближайшего селения, выпросили какой-то байды и за здоровье канадцев и микмаков выпили. Потом назад пошли, погода хорошая – весна, болотистая земля, снег только сходит, и тут смотрю – страус. Настоящий такой, на толстых ногах и с длинной шеей. Стоит метрах в пяти от меня и клюв свой разевает. Я напарника потыкал, смотри, говорю, это у меня черти от сивухи или страус бегает? Он как глянет, как заорёт, страус с перепугу на нас бросился, мы в рассыпную. Ну что? Парнишку это чудовище догнало, ребро сломало... В общем, потом узнал, что там рядом страусиная ферма была, и мы случайно на их территорию забрели. А ведь сразу после даже пить зарёкся, чтобы страусы не мерещились.  
  
Эрки с рассказом завёлся, помолодел. Видно было, что и лекарства действуют: старик стал живее, посвежел, за пятидесятилетнего мог бы сойти. И улыбка у него оказалась такая забавная, смешная, что Йонас им невольно залюбовался.  
  
— В Канаде вообще весело было, климат привычный, люди – долбоебы. Как-то с колонной гнали машины с боеприпасами. Дороги дождём размытые, но крепкие, а у нас карты, ГПС, рации… В общем, всё на мази, были уверены, что не потеряемся. Но вот наши пулемётчики отстали. Прождав их час, связались по рации. Они, оказывается, решили срезать дорогу, вот и застряли в какой-то канаве. Отправили им машину в помощь, и уже к концу разговора услышали тревожный шёпот: «У нас тут медведь». Не поверили – думали, они шутят, а потом они как начали орать и звать на помощь! Кричали, что этот медведь к ним в машину пытается забраться. Всей колонной двинули назад. Капитан посмотрел на эту атаку и дал указание мишку не калечить. И вот представь – ночь, темнота, а два десятка солдат гоняют по дороге медведя, чтобы он нам ехать не мешал.  
  
Альфа над историей посмеялся, а потом с разгоревшимся любопытством стал расспрашивать, где ещё Эрки служил, каким оружием пользовался, довелось ли на танках поездить. Старик говорил с лёгкостью, болтать был готов без перерыва, смеялся много и открыто, и Йонасу казалось, что он с этими историями по всему миру проехался, на все города взглянул и в настоящей войне поучаствовал.  
  
— Для меня каждая миссия – как ссылка была. Дома ведь семья, любимый омега и дети, только их звонками и жил, выбирался, справлялся. Это я тебе сейчас рассказываю весёлое, и таким старался всё запоминать, чтобы ни себе, ни близким психику не портить, но там – всё на ад похоже. Даже когда в тихое место отправляли, засыпал и не был уверен – проснусь ли. И войнам этим – ни конца, ни края. Вроде выросли из этих мировых войнушек, а никак не поумнеем. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, уже твёрдо знаю, что люди воевать никогда не прекратят – беспричинная ненависть к себе подобным у них в крови. И без разницы, кто с кем воюет и за что. Потому я ушёл, мог бы, наверно, и полковника получить, только не было больше сил на всё это смотреть и бояться, что не вернусь.  
  
— Простите, — в палату заглянул знакомый омега, — господину Эрки Стангу надо уколы делать и повязку менять.  
  
Йонас со вздохом поднялся. Не заметил, как день пролетел, а ведь всего пару минут назад утро было.  
  
— Ты ведь завтра на учёбу? — как бы невзначай спросил Эрки. Выглядел он действительно неважно и на медбрата смотрел без прежнего превосходства. Выдавать перед Йонасом он себя не желал, но к рукам омеги уже без сопротивления потянулся, болезненная бледность заливала морщинистое лицо, и в глазах появилась старческая усталость. — Приходи после. Навестишь своего Мортена, и ко мне заглянешь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Йонас вышел из здания. В голове была блаженная пустота, а на сердце лёгкость, словно не мучили его переживания от неразделённой любви. Напротив – тело какое-то воодушевление захватило. Хотелось действовать, что-то делать, и непременно что-то хорошее. Вечером он засел за уроки, но учебники не читались, слова в голове не сохранялись, а перед глазами стоял пожилой альфаподобный омега с крепкими руками, который мощными ударами раскидывал безликих врагов и бросался на амбразуры.  
  
На следующий день ребята в университете шумно обсуждали случившееся с Мортеном Аском. Предложили сходить вместе и проведать парня в больнице. Йонас тоже пошёл, купил омеге цветов и в шумной палате Мортена поставил в заполненную такими же цветами вазу. А потом незаметно, бочком, сбежал от однокурсников и перебрался в палату Эрки.  
  
Старик расслабленно сидел, снова что-то читал и крутил в зубах электронную сигарету, а рядом ворчал медбрат, стараясь пристроить ему катетер для переливания.  
  
— Ой, добрый день, — омега Йонаса узнал и улыбнулся до ушей, — хоть вы ему скажите, что курить в больнице нельзя. Я же сейчас охрану позову, ему же хуже будет.  
  
— Ага, и штраф выпишут, — кивнул Йонас.  
  
Эрки, не взглянув на него, щёлкнул кнопкой выключения на приборе, но оставил его во рту.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул облегчённо омега, — как ваша учёба? — с любопытством и немного смущаясь, спросил он у альфы.  
  
— Первый курс. Всё сложно, но гранит науки грызётся. И пока без травм.  
  
— Это здорово, — медбрат улыбнулся, — меня Сондре Ульден звать, — представился он ещё более смущённо.  
  
Йонас с некоторым удивлением понял, что понравился парню, но сейчас ему хотелось побыть с Эрки – поговорить о вчерашнем, да и свои переживания высказать.  
  
— Приятно. Йонас Холес, — вышло немного холодно.  
  
— Вы у нас практику проходить будете? — Сондре не терял надежду, продолжал улыбаться и в своём белом халате, с пушистыми солнечными прядями был похож на ангелочка.  
  
— Надеюсь, но это через пару лет только будет.  
  
— Хотите, могу помочь с устройством?  
  
Эрки громко хохотнул, прерывая милые заигрывания Сондре и его попытки познакомиться.  
  
— Ты лучше в кино его пригласи, парень. Не видишь что ли, у Йонаса явно учёба не в приоритетах.  
  
— А вас, Станг, вообще не просили в чужие разговоры вмешиваться, — вспылил Сондре, а потом помялся, краснея, и вынул из кармана халата листок. — Вот мой телефончик, — передал он номер Йонасу, и печально вздохнул, уже понимая, что мало чего ему светит. — Позвоните мне вечером.  
  
Омега ушёл, а Эрки откинул газету и снова зажёг сигарету.  
  
— Забавный такой. Просто милаха. Бумажку с телефончиком вон подготовил... Для тебя ведь специально.  
  
Йонас пожал плечами и сунул листок в задний карман. Эрки проводил его небрежный жест смешливым взглядом, а потом поинтересовался:  
  
— Не принёс гостинцев старику?  
  
— Нет, — вопрос Йонаса несколько смутил. Стало стыдно, что он второй день в гости ходит, а ничего не принёс, но только... — А почему ваши омега и альфа не заходят?  
  
— Я им не сказал, что в больнице. Незачем им волноваться. Хуго-то уже почти восемьдесят. Хорошо, что глуховат, не слышит, когда я с Нели иногда болячки обсуждаю, — Эрки указал Йонасу на стул рядом с собой. — Скрась моё время, мальчик. Завтра выпишусь… Или кони двину.  
  
— Всё так серьёзно? — тревожно спросил он, чувствуя внезапную тревогу, накатывающую с тошнотой и страхом.  
  
— Конечно, серьёзно, блядь, — сердито свёл брови Эрки, — меня второй день иголками тыкают, антибиотиками пичкают и курить не дают!  
  
— Ясно, — тревога немного отступила, хотя сердце и продолжало испуганно стучать по рёбрам.  
  
— Слышь, вот тебе пятёрка, сгоняй в магазин, принеси мне пива!  
  
— Ты антибиотики пьёшь, — окончательно успокоившись, выдохнул Йонас – старичок был неисправим, но именно этим жизнелюбием и неустанной борьбой привлекал только сильнее. Хотелось сесть к нему ближе, положить руку на его крепкое плечо и вдохнуть поглубже сильный, терпкий аромат. Только от таких мыслей было стыдно, ведь разница в возрасте – не одно поколение. Да к тому же Эрки мог и стукнуть зазнавшегося парнишку. Поэтому Йонас предпочёл остаться на стуле и просто поговорить. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь ещё о своей службе.  
  
— Я тебе что, развлекательная передача? — нахмурился Эрки. — Да и рассказал всё вчера. После тридцати уволился в запас, обосновался в Бергене, завёл собаку. К тому моменту Нели с Хуго отлично притёрлись, а я, уже войной побитый, удобным клином к ним пристрял. Так что жизнь стала масляная, размеренно счастливая. Такая, как в сказках про Синдирел и принцев. Только я, наверно, в роли коня во всём этом деле был, — Эрки сменил гнев на милость, лицо его разгладилось и даже помолодело. — Почти год дома просидел, с детьми занимался, скучал, а потом пошёл в полицию служить. С моим прошлым меня легко взяли, хорошая должность и зарплата, а главное – рядом с домом. Да и играть в детектива мне понравилось. Берген – город небольшой и спокойный, преступность невысокая, но если что-то и случалось, я всегда в курсе, и большая часть крупных дел через меня прошла.  
  
— Значит и Хордаланнского маньяка ты ловил? И пожар в Филлингсдален расследовал? — Эрки на всё кивал. — И про захват заложников в Инглинге знаешь?  
  
— Ага, там моего внука захватили, был готов нашу бюрократическую систему за задержку на фантики порвать, — с праведным гневом в глазах воскликнул пожилой омега. Но потом успокоился и продолжил рассказывать о своей карьере, о множестве курьёзов на работе, о тайных пристрастиях полицейских и необдуманных глупостях обычных людей.  
  
Йонас сидел и слушал, затаив дыхание, впитывая, восторгаясь простой, но яркой чужой жизнью. И, пропуская её через себя, понимал, что и у него так же есть и будет, что рассказывать. Потому что работа фельдшера – увлекательная, полезная и полная таких же маленьких и обыденных приключений, как и вся жизнь Эрки.  
  
— Потрясающе, — вырвалось у Йонаса.  
  
— Заурядно, — пожал плечами старик, — это по молодости за чем-то необычным гонишься, а с возрастом понимаешь, что каждый рутинный день является исключительным. Потому что живёшь, дышишь, на это треклятое дождливое небо смотришь, в ледяном море купаешься, а на рождество всё своё семейство собираешь и вспоминаешь, как хрупка и важна каждая жизнь и как хочется, чтобы эти жизни никогда не кончались.  
  
Йонас с трудом сглотнул, снова чувствуя подступающую тревогу. От слов Эрки стало безумно грустно, потому что этот сильный омега свою жизнь, или её большую часть, уже прожил, а Йонас совершал только первые шаги. И кто он на его фоне? Действительно просто мальчишка.  
  
— Знаешь, я вчера не поверил, да и сейчас так трудно это принять, но сижу рядом и понимаю, что мы не просто так встретились, пусть и так странно...  
  
— Чего странного-то? — Эрки сделал глубокую затяжку и с удовольствием выдохнул белый клуб дыма. — Все пары рано или поздно сталкиваются.  
  
— Но ведь тебе... Тебе так много лет, а я только в университет поступил. Разве возможна такая разница в возрасте?  
  
— Моему старшему правнуку, как тебе, — вместо прямого ответа заметил Эрки. — Это мне сынок угодил, и все его дети тоже ранние пташки. Сейчас уже понимаю, как здорово, что я ещё в школе забеременел – не стар, а праправнуков увижу, — омега довольно улыбнулся и похлопал Йонаса по застывшей руке.  
  
— А что делать? Почему? — сотни вопросов роем мух крутились в голове и мешали точно выразить спутавшиеся мысли.  
  
— Что делать? — снова рассмеялся Эрки, пугая громогласным басом пристроившихся за окном на жестяном козырьке голубей. — Живи, парень, просто живи, ни на кого не равняйся и ни о чём не спрашивай. А судьба сама тебя на верную дорогу выведет. Знаешь, как всё изменчиво? Сегодня ты меня в палате нашёл, а завтра может кого-то важного, самого незаменимого и любимого. И что бы там ты не думал, истинность – ещё не гарант настоящих чувств и счастливой жизни. Истинность, напротив, ещё как может палки в колёса наставить. Один мой внучок свою пару так запугал, что омега от него за полярный круг сбежал и пять лет не появлялся. Ничего, отошёл, срослось всё у них. А второй внучок, придурок недобитый, своего омегу на пьяную голову трахнул и ребёнка заделал. Побрыкались, помирились – тоже теперь счастливы вместе.  
  
— Потому что истинные, — надул губы Йонас, понимая, что его сейчас не просто отшивают, но и вообще возможного счастья в будущем лишают.  
  
— Ха, и без истинности бы срослось! Один из моих сыновей – омега – пять лет с другим омегой прожил, сыновей ему родил, а потом того родители замуж за альфу отдали. Так сынуля – не лыком шит, и альфу соблазнил и своего омегу вернул и для партнера пару нашёл. Живут вчетвером, детей толпа. Как ни встречу – улыбки до ушей, счастливые, всех вокруг в своей круговой истинности уверяют, потому что по-настоящему любят.  
  
Йонас не стал больше перечить, да и спорить с Эрки было бестолку – старикашка упёртый попался. А омега, как заводной, стал про своих родственников вспоминать, про четверых детей, про десять внуков, и потом про невиданное количество правнуков и их детишек. И от всей этой эпопеи – краше саги о Нибелунгах, Йонасу стало тоскливо и одиноко. Пригорюнившись, он замолк, чувствуя то ли тяжесть на сердце, то ли голод в желудке. Пожилой омега тоже замолчал, наговорившись и всей своей немаленькой жизнью, всего в несколько часов уложенной, поделившись. С наслаждением и с загадочной улыбкой на грубом и морщинистом лице Эрки курил сигарету, а Йонас смотрел и думал, что не так уж он и некрасив, и наверняка семья его уверена, что Эрки вполне такой симпатичный, пусть и очень большой омега.  
  
— Откуда у тебя заражение? Да ещё и до такого состояния довёл? — не выдержал альфа долгого молчания, желая снова и снова слушать голос старика и впитывать его жизнь.  
  
— После того, как на пенсию вышел, стало скучно, и я в детективное агентство устроился. Там всем молодой пацанчик заправлял – Кохе Трудман. Закончил полицейскую академию и думает, что всё знает, а сам от силы сотню выстрелов в тире сделал. Ну, так наняли его пару месяцев назад за каким-то размалёванным красавчиком следить. То ли актёр, то ли певец, точно уж не помню. Ну, а красавчик этот на задок слабоват оказался, таскал к себе всех, кто мимо пробегал. Вот и Кохе там оказался, детектив недоделанный. Муженёк, тот самый, что Кохе нанял, конечно всё узнал и устроил на моего тугодумного работодателя настоящую охоту. В общем, пришлось идиота в леса свезти, пока разбирался с этим рогоносным мудозвоном. Приехал к нему мирно дела обсуждать, к рассудку взывал… А он как про Кохе и своего ненаглядного шлюховатого муженька услыхал, да и про все его другие похождения, взбесился, за оружие схватился... В общем, пытался себя прибить, с трудом удалось пушку от его пустой башки отвести. Но непруха – пуля мне в ногу попала, как раз в то самое место, где когда-то осколок от мины застрял. Оказалось, что этот мудак ещё и разрешения не имеет, взмолился не докладывать, обещал тогда мужа с Кохе отпустить. Ну, мы к его знакомому заехали, пулю он вынул, а вот зашил хреново. А может я и сам не доследил, потому как пошёл в леса своего Кохе отлавливать и по болотам изрядно набегался. Нели и Хуго я соврал, что меня мой тупорылый детективчик в Тронхейм послал, а сам на койку. Но мой сынок, как всегда, пронюхал, прознал и доложил. Эта заноза в ПиэСТи работает, ничего от него не скроешь. Завтра Нели с Хуго с утра меня заберут, будут дома лечить. В их заботливых ручках я быстро на ноги встану.  
  
— Эрки, — поднял на него изумлённый и испуганный взгляд Йонас, — а как же я?  
  
— А ты приходи, проводишь меня, с правнуком познакомлю, — Эрки с деланным равнодушием снова взялся за газету, — а пока ступай, пацан, притомил.  
  
Всю ночь Йонас не мог спать, придумывал длинные и торжественные речи, только ни к чему они не приводили и к пустому сводились – что Эрки мог от молодого альфы получить? Да и нужно ли что уже Эрки, когда вся жизнь за плечами и добился всего, всё испытал, семью свою любит и сам любим?  
  
Поутру Йонас был нестерпимо зол, написал профессору Девиду Мадсену, который издал исследовательскую работу про истинные пары и утверждал, что разница в возрасте никогда не превышает двадцать лет, много ругательных и громких слов, обвиняя во лжи и сваливая на него весь негатив, что за ночь накопился от несправедливости судьбы.  
  
Но что теперь-то делать? Если не будет в его жизни никогда ни истинной пары, ни любящего омеги, только суррогаты, да шлюхи. И как это самому себе, такому молодому, объяснить? Ведь так хочется жить, надеяться, искать лучшее и непременно найти, быть счастливым и этим счастьем упиваться, на двоих делить и знать, что любовь твоя взаимна и никогда и ничем не будет испорчена. Так хочется... да и что мешает?  
  
В больницу приехал невыспавшийся, взъерошенный и потерянный. Хотелось что-то Эрки сказать, что-то колкое и обидное и вместе с тем попросить. Только просьбы все глупые выходили: что сказать-то можно? Останься? Люби? Помолодей???  
  
Эрки Станга в его палате не было, и Йонас засуетился, поспешил к выходу, боясь упустить своего невероятно сильного, ничем несломленного солдата и хотя бы «прощай» сказать.  
  
Настиг он его уже на парковке. Эрки обнимал за талию пухленького старичка-омегу, с добродушным и очень моложавым лицом, рядом шёл сухой, но высокий и крепкий альфа. По его рассеянному виду было заметно, что он не только глуховат, но и слеповат, но это не мешало ему нести на руках пятилетнего мальчика. На водительское место сел альфа лет пятидесяти, очень на Эрки похожий – такой же мрачный, лицо грубое, словно топором высеченное, макушка бритая и глаза колючие. Только, помогая старикам рассаживаться, он заботливо улыбался и сразу другим становился.  
  
Йонас не решился к ним подойти. Это было… словно идиллию разрушить. Да и не нужен он был там – Эрки уже давно своё счастье нашёл, а вот Йонасу только предстояло. И это гипотетическое будущее никаких точек пересечения между молодым фельдшером и старым воякой не имело. Машина отъехала, а парень так и стоял, рассеяно глядя вслед своей уехавшей истинной паре.  
  
— Йонас! — окликнули его из больницы, и на парковку выбежал Сондре. — Тебе Эрки Станг письмо оставил. Вот.  
  
Взяв из рук омеги конверт, Йонас спешно его раскрыл и уставился на записку всего с тремя словами.  
  
«Живи. Дерзай. Достигай!»  
  
Йонас сглотнул подступившие предательские слёзы – никакого прощания, ни единого намёка на дальнейшее общение. Просто наставление, как от старшего младшему.  
  
— Что он написал? — спросил Сондре, заметив, что его новый знакомый расстроен.  
  
— Ничего, — мрачно ответил альфа, и серьёзно посмотрел на омегу, словно тот был виноват в бесчувственности Эрки.  
  
Сондре улыбнулся, пытаясь приободрить парня. И вдруг внутри у Йонаса поднялась горячая волна возмущения: он так молод, так много ещё сможет сделать, сможет стать лучше, чем Эрки. А этот старикашка похвастался перед ним своей счастливой жизнью и сбежал. Как и в первый день знакомства со своим истинным, захотелось действовать. Захотелось жить, дерзать, добиваться. Назло Эрки, а может с подачи его широкой руки, но Йонас был уверен, что спустя пятьдесят лет он встретится с упрямым стариком и расскажет о своей прекрасной жизни, которая непременно будет ещё ярче, ещё насыщенней и ещё счастливей. Расскажет как покорял мир, спасал жизни, завоевал сердце Мортена и подружился с Сондре, а может что-то еще более важное и прекрасное сотворил. Он взглянул на смущённо мявшегося рядом омегу и, с внезапно вспыхнувшей уверенностью в себе и в своих силах, предложил:  
  
— Сходишь со мной в кино?  
  


13 декабря 2015

 

* * *

 


End file.
